


The Tattoo

by Zoa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Fluffyness, Friends AU, One Shot, Tattoo AU, Tattoos, a little drabble based on that FRIENDS episode, ben has a tattoo kink he didn't know about, established finnrose, reylo one shot, this sucks but i thought why not post it, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: Rey gets a tattoo.(based on the episode of FRIENDS in which Rachel gets a tattoo and Ross is into it.)





	The Tattoo

“So what trouble did you two get up to today?” Poe asked as he settled himself into the most comfortable chair in Rey and Rose’s living room. The women glanced at each other with sly grins.

“We did some errands,” Rey began slowly, sidling to the fridge for a bottle of water, “did some shopping..."

"Got tattoos…” Rose finished and shot a grin at Finn, her boyfriend of a year. Finn gawked at her from his place at the kitchen table. The apartment’s open floor plan allowed for a seamless transition from kitchen to living room.

Poe spit out his beer and Rey yelped before rushing over to clean up the mess. “You got a WHAT?” He shouted.

“A tattoo. Say it don’t spray it, asshole.” Rey grumbled, flinging the soaked dishrag she used to clean up the beer at Poe’s face.

Finn was beside his girlfriend in a second. “Lemme see, I wanna see.” He demanded in excitement. Rose smirked and lifted her shirt enough so that Finn could see the image she’d had painted onto her ribcage. His face fell. “What is it?”

“A porg. You know, those cute little bird-hamster things from Star Battles.” Rose frowned. “What’s wrong with it?”

Poe cleared his throat. “I think my friend was expecting something sexier than a porg on your chest, hon.”

“I did try to tell you, Rose…” Rey grimaced at the look her roommate shot at her. “Sorry.”

“Hey,” Poe poked Rey in the leg. “You said ‘tattoos’. Does that mean you got one?”

Rey sniffed and plopped down on the couch but winced at the impact on a certain spot on her hip. “Maybe.” Poe and Finn exchanged looks.

“Does Ben know?” Poe asked. Rey scowled.

“No.” She replied flatly. “Why?”

Finn cleared his throat. “It’s just that… Ben hates them.”

Rocks settled into Rey’s stomach. “H-he does?”

“He thinks they’re stupid, in a nutshell.” Poe gave her a sympathetic look before standing and going to the fridge. He pulled out the tray of meats and cheeses that Rey and Rose had been saving for their girls’ movie night. “Sorry, babe.”

Rey groaned. An irrational fear rushed through her that she had ruined her three-month relationship. She scurried back to the kitchen and lowered her pants to reveal the tattoo on her hip. “But it’s tiny! See? This can’t be a dealbreaker!”

Her three friends tilted their heads to get a better look.

“Is that that villain’s laser sword from Star Battles?” Poe asked and shook his head. “You guys have an obsession.”

A click and choked noise at the door made everyone standing in the kitchen freeze. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and hoped when she opened them it wouldn’t be to what she thought.

But it was.

Ben stood at the front door, gaping at the skin Rey was flaunting and the design on it. She snapped to attention, quickly pulling up her pants.

“Hey, Ben…” she gave him a weak wave. “How’s it going?”

“What was that?” He pointed to her hip. The other three took a giant step away from her. Rey shot them a glare before returning her attention to Ben.

“Um, it’s a tattoo.” She mumbled the word and averted her eyes.

Ben approached her slowly and, unless Rey had gone crazy, his expression was not his angry face. On the contrary.

“So,” he cleared his throat as he reached her and placed his hands on her hips. A thumb ran over the spot her new tattoo lay. “Does it hurt?”

She looked at him quizzically. “It stings a little.”

“Can you, uh, can you do stuff?” He flicked his eyes to hers and down. Rey grinned. She knew exactly what ‘stuff’ he was talking about.

“Uh huh.” She nodded and grabbed his hand to tug him to the bedroom. “Rose!”

“Already going!” Rose called back, pushing the other two men - Poe protesting - toward the door.

* * *

That afternoon Ben showed Rey his new opinion on tattoos.

He’d decided they were definitely _not_ stupid and that if Rey wanted another one he wouldn't object. 

But he would like to be the first person to see it. 

For 'stuff'. 


End file.
